Guardian Angel
by BlackBird-1984
Summary: Follows the point of view of Alice, Edward, Bella, Jasper and other characters before and after Bella's arrival in Forks. What happens when Edward decides that he will not, under any circumstances, drag her into his world?


**Chapter One: Anticipation**

_Jasper, Friday 8:25am_

_Parking Lot, Forks High School_

I'm struggling to remind myself why I'm here just before Alice squeezes my hand reassuringly and I remember. I glance at her and she is absolutely beautiful with her tiny nose, heart-shaped face framed with short, fly-away hair, and soft round lips that are curled upwards into a small smile. I would have never believed that those of our kind could subsist on the blood of animals; their way of life has taken me by surprise and it is so new to me. So different to the life I had before. Alice's eyes are gleaming warm, deep and golden. It took an enormous amount of time for that same colour to develop in my own eyes.

As Alice and I walk through the school parking lot towards assembly, it strikes me how ignorant and oblivious the human world can be. How different, that these people can go on with their daily lives not knowing that such creatures as us exist, and that a large amount of the death and destruction around them is of our own kind's doing. At the same time, I envy them that ignorance.

What I wouldn't give to sink teeth into a human right now, just one. To experience that hot, soothing liquid down my throat again and finally satiate the thirst and the burning. And it's not only the satisfaction of quenching that thirst and extinguishing the flame, it's the feeling of power as you take a human life that becomes addictive. You feel indestructible.

Behind me, I can sense Edward tensing in his over-reactive way as he reads my thoughts. I twist my head backwards and cock an eyebrow at him, sending a wave of calm towards him; a sense of reassurance. Alice picks up on this and whispers in my ear. "Don't worry, baby, you'll be absolutely fine." She turns her head around to our brother. "Edward, will you just relax? You're just making it worse!"

"One can never be too careful." Edward replies. Despite the calm I am sending him, he still manages to eye me meaningfully as he stalks off in the direction of his classroom. "You never know."

Alice snorts as she watches his figure disappear through the crowd of students. "That boy should lighten up."

***

_Edward, Friday 9am_

_Hall, Forks High School_

Alice's words echo through my head as I close the door of my locker softly. She's been on her guard with her thoughts lately and I've been meaning to ask her why, though it's been difficult to get her alone. She always seems to be with Jasper and seems confident in his ability to control himself around these humans, but she doesn't know what he's thinking all the time. I know that she would be able to see if he had ever decided to do something, but it's also my duty to protect the family and the life we've created here. I just wish she would let down her guard so I would know what she's been thinking lately.

I'm thirty minutes late to Biology, but I have a right mind to go back to my car and listen to my music. Rosalie installed the sub woofer and tweeters early this morning and I've been looking forward to testing them out further. She's almost back to her normal self now. When we first moved back here, her mind was always back in Africa. She loved those children and the fact that she had made a difference in their lives. Despite the daylight, she would retreat to the cool dark shade of the orphanage where the children would gather around her and she would tell them stories while Carlisle would work in the hospital. She hates it when I read her mind. She doesn't want anybody to see through the facade she's created for herself.

Hearing Jasper's thoughts earlier brought back terrible and violent memories of my time away, all those years ago. I know all too well what he meant by the addiction to the power you feel when taking a human life. Furthermore, when you believe that such an action is justified, like I had done many a time before, it's hard not to stop. That time is behind me now, and nothing will drive me to take another human life ever again.

I hear distant footsteps of one of the teachers down the hall. As I listen to his thoughts and movements, I recognise the footsteps as belonging to Mr Schue, my Spanish teacher for this year. Without hesitating, I steal away, quickly and silently, and head back towards the Volvo. I don't need the trouble of being caught loitering in the corridor when I should be in class. There's nothing new I haven't learnt before in Biology anyway.

I stride quickly to the silver Volvo and unlock the doors, sliding into the driver's seat. I put the key into the ignition, turn it to accessories and wait for the CD player to turn on. Shortly after, the soothing notes of Chopin fill the cab. I concentrate on each note, my fingers moving at the same time as if to strike invisible keys. When I do this, I can drown out the thoughts more easily. All I need to do is concentrate on the music.

***

_Alice, Friday 11:55am_

_Room 12B, Forks High School_

I've been avoiding Edward all morning. Hell, I don't even know where he is at the moment and I haven't been looking ahead to check. I don't know how he gets away with skipping class all the time – probably in the car testing his new speakers.

I need some time away from him to think of my vision. This new girl who is about to move back here – she's about to upset the whole equilibrium and new life that we've created here. I don't know how to explain it in a way that won't make Edward want to leave. There'll be a lot of changes, but in a good way. I completely meant what I said just before, he _does _need to lighten up, and this girl might just be the solution.

I need Edward to keep tabs on Jasper though. I can look ahead as much as I want, but it would just be so much easier if I knew what he was thinking, just in case. I know he wouldn't do anything, though. I know he's committed to this new life with me.

The bell's ringing and it's lunchtime. I gather my books quickly and head to my locker, where I know Jasper will be waiting for me. As I leave the classroom though, I catch Edward's scent. He's waiting for me at the doorway and joins me as I head towards my locker.

"Spill it, Alice."

I'm trying not to think of this girl.

Crap, I just thought of her. Damn, I did it again! What should I tell him?

"Who is she?"

I have no idea what to say. He'll know soon enough.

The corners of Edward's lips turn down as his amber eyes glare back at mine. Must stop thinking of her. Think of... the chicken dance. That's right. Hands to shoulders. Flap those elbows! Shake that booty!

Edward's nostrils flare and he lets out a long breath in frustration. He hisses, shaking his head. "You're unbelievable."

_Why, thank you._ I flash him a toothy grin, feeling proud of my defensive tactics.

Edward stalks off down the corridor in a gait that is slightly less human and a bit too smooth. _Watch yourself, Edward. _He throws a glare back at me, but I notice his movements change slightly and become a bit less fluid, a bit more like the rest of them. I lean gently against my locker and let out a sigh.

Just the weekend and then come Monday morning… we'll see.

***

_Bella, Sunday 6.30pm_

_Swan Residence_

My first dinner with Charlie is filled with awkward silence. The meatloaf I made with the meager contents of the kitchen pantry is okay but satisfying. I'm sure Charlie appreciates that I've cooked tonight, though he's hardly said a word. He sits across from me on the pale blue Formica table and picks up his knife and fork. He clears his throat and I look up, expecting him to start the conversation, but nothing. He glances away from me, chewing.

"It's uh… It's good meatloaf." He finally says.

"Thanks." I reply, skewering a piece of broccoli and swirling it in the gravy before putting it in my mouth. It's only packet gravy, but it's still good.

"You've got all your things for school tomorrow?" He asks, his mouth full.

I nod. "Yeah, I just need to pack my bag. Don't worry Ch—Dad, I'll be fine."

He nods his head in satisfaction and finishes off his plate. "Thanks for cooking, Bells."

"No problem. Get used to it – how did you ever survive without me?"

Charlie smiles and his eyes crinkle warmly, making him look younger. He gets up and shuffles towards the living room and I hear the television switch on and the squeak of the lazy boy as he settles himself in for a night of sports television.

I turn back to my dinner and realize that I don't have much of an appetite. The move, the sudden change in weather, from sunny dry Phoenix to cold and wet Forks, and my first day at Forks High School tomorrow is finally getting to me.

I scrape the remains of my dinner down the garbage disposal, wash up and head upstairs to my room. Finish my bag, shower, some reading then sleep. And then, school.

***

_Alice, Monday 7.46am_

_Cullen Residence_

I'm the first one in the car, ready to go. I'm in the driver's seat and my hands grip the wheel. I know that if I was human, my hands would be trembling in nervousness, in anticipation of this girl who is about to come and change our lives.

For good, for worse, I really can't tell yet. I can see her coming, that's for sure, and I know that Edward will need to decide whether he wants this change or not, whether he wants to open himself to her. It will be a difficult for him, I know this much. It'll be difficult for us too, but there's no way of knowing until the time comes and he makes up his mind.

I turn on the car and the stereo comes on, filling the space with classical piano. One of Edward's CD's, which I don't really prefer. I take it out and put on something a little bit more upbeat for Monday morning, Yelle, a French electro artist. Edward will hate it. I chuckle.

The door opens, letting in a gush of cold air and wet mist, and Jasper slides into the passenger seat. "You're early."

I kiss him on the cheek. "I know. A little nervous, y'know? Today's the day."

Jasper nods. "Right. Anything new?"

I shake my head. "We'll just have to wait and see now."

The back doors open and I hear Edward, Emmett and Rosalie take their places in the backseat. I put the car in drive and head to school.

"I still don't understand why we have to take one car. Emmett and I could go in mine. It's way too crowded in here." Rosalie mutters.

"You know how it will make us look, Rose. We don't need that kind of attention." Edward replies. I glance in the rear vision mirror. _God, can't she stop complaining for once?_

Edward glances up at me and waggles his eyebrows ever so slightly. He understands, which comforts me as we make our way to the school.

We make it there in no time – early even and I find our usual parking spot. The others motion to get out. "You guys go ahead. Edward, can I have a minute?"

Edward gets back into the car, this time in the passenger seat. "So, are you going to tell me now?"

"You're thinking of skipping Biology, aren't you?"

"Look, I know this has something to do with this Isabella girl who's starting today. What have you seen?"

I can't think of it. Not yet. I shake my head. "Just – please, Edward, go to Biology for once this year. Trust me. Maybe I'll finally be able to see clearly, then."

Edward stops, searching my eyes and my mind for a hint. "What do you mean?"

"I've seen this girl, and I've seen you together, but it's just so... blurred. When I see the vision, I can't see her properly. She's got some sort of shield around her. I don't think I'll be able to see her properly until I meet her."

I watch him carefully as what I've just told him sinks in. _Yes, there's something special about this girl, but please, don't take it the wrong way. Go to class and… everything will be fine. Trust me._


End file.
